wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wysokie Progi/7
Rozdział VII Jesienią cisza nastała w Wysokich Progach. Opustoszał pałac, wyjechali letnicy, a wraz z nimi umilkły gramofony i radio, posprzątano trzcinowe fotele z trawników, odprawiono połowę pomocniczej służby. Na krokietowym placu i na kortach tenisowych leżały gęsto żółte i czerwone liście, alejki w parku tak były nimi zasłane, że szło się po nich jak po sprężystym, szeleszczącym dywanie. Im dalej w głąb, tym ich było więcej, aż drzewa się przerzedzały i przed oczyma rozciągała się szeroka przestrzeń pokryta rudą podściółką, z której tu i ówdzie wznosiły się czarne pnie dębów i klonów, lip i buków, kasztanów i grabów. U samej góry dziwaczną koronką gmatwały się najcieńsze, już całkiem przez wiatr z liści odarte gałęzie, pod samym niebem, niskim, smutnym, matowoszarym. W nocy padało i w parku było wilgotnie, pachniało ziemią i deszczem. Spokojnie było i cicho, tak, że Magda słyszała nawet przytłumiony turkot wozów na dalekiej szosie, a gdy przystanęła, krople wody, opadające z gałęzi, wywoływały taki szmer w liściastym podłożu, jakby czyjeś ostrożne kroki zbliżały się do niej ze wszystkich stron. Codziennie teraz odbywała dłuższe przechadzki, najczęściej samotnie, gdyż pan Michał po lunchu wracał do siebie, pani Aldona twierdziła, iż wilgoć jej szkodzi, a Ksawery zawsze znalazł jakiś pretekst, by nie zostać z Magdą. To miał być pilny interes w Grójcu, to musiał wpaść do kogoś z sąsiadów, to po prostu "przejechać" któregoś konia. Nie brała mu tego za złe. Teraz, gdy zajęć gospodarskich miał znacznie mniej, nudził się w domu. Początkowo – jak to zawsze u niego – był rozentuzjazmowany, cieszył się niczym sztubak, chodził dumny, na wszystkie strony opowiadał, że żona spodziewa się syna, obmyślał imiona dla przyszłego dziedzica, Magdy nie opuszczał na krok, obcałowując ją raz po raz i obsypując najczulszymi wyrazami. Tak było, póki mu to nie spowszedniało. Wybierał się wtedy w sąsiedztwo, to na bridge'a, to po prostu na pogawędkę, gdyż – jak utrzymywał – musiał się całemu światu pochwalić swoim szczęściem. Magda nie zaniechała swoich zajęć, chociaż pani Aldona gwałtownie ją do tego namawiała. Zresztą była teraz znacznie wolniejsza. Uważała zaś za konieczność osobiste doglądanie wszystkiego. Dość już miała doświadczenia, by każde swe niedopatrzenie umieć obliczyć w sumie tylu a tylu złotych, których wciąż było za mało. W swobodnych godzinach wychodziła na spacer. Zwykle obchodziła park i sad, zawracała ku stawom i wracała koło folwarku. Tym jednak razem dotarła aż do parkanu i ścieżką między ugorami skierowała się ku odległej prawie o kilometr kotlince, gdzie stał stary drewniany krzyż z zardzewiałą Męką Pańską i z zawieszonym na drzewcu poniżej oszklonym obrazkiem Matki Boskiej Karmiącej. Nie była religijna i nie miała zamiaru modlić się, ale ot, tak, na wszelki wypadek odmówić pacierz i zostawić pod krzyżem kilka georginii zerwanych w ogrodzie. Koło krzyża przechodziła ku szosie kręta droga polna, zwana w okolicy Sierpówką, a łącząca Hańczę, Borychówkę, wieś Pożarki i jeszcze kilka pobliskich dworów z resztą świata. Właśnie, gdy zbliżyła się do krzyża, od tamtej strony nadciągał wóz chłopski, opatrzony słomą i ciężko wyładowany kartoflami, zaprzężony w parę chudych szkap. Wóz przechylał się w garbatych koleinach, a jego właściciel, stary chłop, szedł ścieżką obok, obojętnie cmokając od czasu do czasu na konie. Przed wjazdem na strome zbocze kotlinki konie przystanęły, chłop zaś zdjął czapkę i ukłonił się. Poznała go od razu zarówno po łysinie, jak i po czerwonym ogromnym nosie. Był to stary Rymoń z Pożarków, który nieraz z różnymi prośbami przychodził na folwark. Magda z uśmiechem odpowiedziała na ukłon, a chłop zatrzymał się: – Podobnież jaśnie pani dziedziczka także samo do Borychówki!?... A jakże, jest tam jaśnie pan, ale tylko patrzeć jak wyjedzie. Akurat kiedym przy borychowskiej stodole skręcił, ogierka pod ganek podprowadzali. – Jakiego ogierka? – szeroko otworzyła oczy Magda. – A dyć wysokoproskiego, karego z łyską, co na nim jaśnie pan dziedzic jeździ. Stare mam oczy, ale kunia to z całej okolicy rozeznam. Ho! Magda uczuła gwałtowne zaciśnięcie się serca i ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem bąknęła: – Dziękuję. Chłop cmoknął na swoje szkapy, ukłonił się nisko, powiedział "pochwalony" i podpierając wóz pod górę ruszył swoją drogą. – To niemożliwe... nie... niemożliwe – gorączkowo myślała Magda. W pierwszej chwili chciała biec sama do Borychówki, by naocznie przekonać się, że to nie wierzchowiec Ksawerego, że chłop się omylił. Zastanowiła się jednak i doszła do wniosku, że i tak Ksawery musiałby jechać tędy. Chcąc ominąć krzyż, musiałby nadłożyć dobre pięć kilometrów na Kruszewo. Postanowiła czekać. Tuż przy krzyżu rosły krzaki dzikiego bzu, wyżej kotlinka porośnięta była już tylko zeschłymi wrzosami, a na samym wierzchu leżały gęste kupy kamieni, wyoranych i odrzuconych tu z zagonów. Wybrała jeden większy najmniej wilgotny kamień i usiadła. Było to nieprawdopodobieństwem, a jednak te codzienne wyjazdy Ksawerego musiały nasunąć podejrzenia. Aż dziwnie jej było, że dotychczas nie przyszło jej do głowy pomyśleć o Borychówce. Tym bardziej, że ilekroć wpadał ktoś z sąsiadów, Ksawery zawsze zachowywał się niespokojnie: widocznie bał się, by w rozmowie nie wyszło na jaw, że nie był u Płaszowskich, czy Mańkiewiczów, lecz u Miry. – Tchórz, smarkacz, podły – cisnęły się do ust słowa, lecz zaczęła siebie reflektować: przecież tak wzruszająco mówił o swoim celibacie w związku ze stanem jej zdrowia!... – Nie, niemożliwe! – powiedziała głośno. I w tej właśnie chwili na odległym o jakieś pół kilometra pagórku zobaczyła wyraźnie, jak na dłoni: Ksawery prowadził "Derwisza", a obok szła wysoka brunetka w niebieskiej sukni z zarzuconym na ramiona nieprzemakalnym płaszczem. Magda instynktownie pochyliła się i przez badyle wrzosów przyglądała się im ze zdziwieniem. Więc tak. Zdradzał ją ze swoją dawną kochanką. Nie mogła jeszcze dokładnie rozeznać jej rysów. Wiedziała jednak, że Mira ma około trzydziestki i że nie cieszy się opinią ładnej. Wyglądała w każdym razie ciężko i staro. Magda w pierwszym odruchu chciała uciekać do parku, lecz było to niemożliwe: gdy tylko wydostanie się z kotlinki na ugór, zobaczą ją od razu i oczywiście gotowi ją posądzić o to, że umyślnie tu przyszła ich szpiegować. – Co robić!? Co robić?!... Teraz już słyszała odgłos kopyt konia i ich niewyraźne głosy. Zsunęła się w dół. Najlepiej będzie udać, że niczego nie widziała. Tak!... Uklęknąć i udawać zemdloną. Niech przejdą mimo, niech ta... ta... dziwka ma czas cofnąć się. Był to wybieg naiwny i Magda zdawała z tego sobie sprawę, ale cóż innego miała do wyboru?... Owszem, można było jeszcze inaczej postąpić. Wyjść naprzeciw, stanąć przed nimi twarzą w twarz i powiedzieć w oczy... Tak, że wie wszystko, że żadnych wyjaśnień nie potrzebuje i że życzy im szczęścia... A później skinąć głową i odejść. Oczywiście, natychmiast spakować swoje rzeczy i jak najprędzej wyjechać. – Dokąd? – odezwała się rozwaga. – Tak, dokąd?... Do Warszawy?... Wynająć sobie skromny pokoik i postarać się o jakąś pracę... Nagle zrozumiała, że jest bezradna. Przecież w takim stanie na żadnej scenie nie otrzyma nic, zresztą o jakąkolwiek pracę dziś tak trudno. Prawie niemożliwe. Wrócić do ojca?... Zwrócić się o pomoc do siostry i szwagra?... Niepodobieństwo. Nawet pójść do kogoś, choćby do dyrektora Stęposza na utrzymanie, teraz, kiedy spodziewa się dziecka... Wprawdzie Ksawery musiałby jej płacić alimenty, ale po pierwsze nie chciałaby od niego przyjąć ani grosza, a po drugie wiedziała dobrze, że z chwilą, gdy jej w Wysokich Progach nie stanie, nie tak łatwo tu będzie o pieniądze. Wszystko znowu pójdzie po staremu: marnotrawstwo, nieporządek... Cała praca, cała ogromna praca, którą włożyła, poszłaby na nic. Nic by po niej tu nie zostało. Nawet życzliwego wspomnienia. Zaliczono by ją do długiej litanii awanturek Ksawerego i wieszano by na niej psy. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie stanąłby w jej obronie. Dla nich wszystkich była przecież obca. Ani obejrzą się za nią. Zawsze przyznają rację Ksaweremu. Powiedzą, że wziął sobie za żonę lafiryndę i dzięki Bogu, że uciekła. A tamci, w domu, ojciec i krewni, nawet Biesiadowski – też dobrego słowa dla niej nie znajdą... – Więc co robić?!... Pomysł udawania, że nic nie wiedziała, wydał się jej teraz jeszcze bardziej dziecinny. Tymczasem głosy zbliżały się. Można już było rozróżnić poszczególne słowa. Magda zacięła usta: – Zrzec się wszystkiego?... Nie! O, nie! Przede wszystkim musi myśleć o dziecku, które ma przyjść na świat. Ono będzie miało największe prawa, a przez to i na matkę spływa prawo, nawet obowiązek wytrwania. Mniejsza o Ksawerego. Czuła dlań teraz tylko wzgardę. Z dawnych uczuć nie pozostało nic, ale czyż uczucia potrzebne są do życia?... Panią Aldonę łączy z mężem wspólny dach. A pomimo to jest po swojemu szczęśliwa. Panna Klementyna nikogo nie kocha i przez nikogo nie jest kochana. Więc można żyć wśród nich samotnie. I nie potrzebować żadnego oparcia, a rządzić, być u siebie... Tak! Pewnie... To ona uratowała Wysokie Progi, ona związała z nimi swoje życie, ona jest w nich panią... Z góry dobiegł niski alt pani Miry: – ...będę zatem czekała kartki od ciebie – mówiła – ale jeżeli nie przyślesz do południa... Magda nie chciała podsłuchiwać. Zresztą już była zdecydowana. Pewnym i spokojnym krokiem szła pod górę. Ksawery na jej widok cofnął się o krok i upuścił szpicrutę, którą trzymał w ręku. Pani Mira zbladła i urwała w pół zdania. Magda skinęła głową i powiedziała całkiem spokojnie: – O ile się nie mylę, pani Czerska?... Oboje milczeli, wobec czego dodała: – Bardzo mi przyjemnie! – Właśnie spotkaliśmy się – jąkał się Ksawery. – Jechałem właśnie z Hańczy... Magda uśmiechnęła się ironicznie: – Po cóż te tłumaczenia się, mój drogi?... Przedstawiasz panią w takim świetle, jakby czatowała na ciebie. – Pani wybaczy – wybuchnęła Czerska – ale... – Wiem doskonale – wzruszyła ramionami Magda – że mój mąż bywa codziennie w Borychówce. – Więc nie czatuję na nikogo po drogach! – Cóż za różnica: po drogach, czy w domu?... Kobieta w pani wieku... Chociaż naprawdę jest pani znacznie młodsza i ładniejsza, niż mogłabym sądzić z tego, co mi mówił Ksawery... Miłe rozczarowanie. Mój drogi! Znajduję, żeś zupełnie niesłusznie nazwał panią podtatusiałą sawantką. – Magdo! – jęknął Ksawery. – Czy powtarzam nieściśle? – zwróciła się doń najwynioślej, jak umiała. – Doprawdy... Magduś... Nic podobnego... A poza tym ta cała scena... – Wyszpiegowała nas pani – zaczęła pani Mira. Magda jej przerwała: – Bynajmniej. Myli się pani bardzo. Stało się to tylko dzięki przypadkowi. Przykro mi, że popsułam państwu humory. Naprawdę to drobiazg. Jeżeli pani Ksawery nadal jest potrzebny do posług w łóżku, proszę bardzo. Nie ma czego się krępować. Mnie to nie zawadza. – Jak pani śmie! – krzyknęła Czerska. – Wypraszam sobie ten rzeźnicki styl. – Rzeźnicki? Zapewne. Wśród rzeźników takie damy jak pani, nazywają lafiryndami! – wypaliła Magda. Ksawery w samą porę skoczył między obie kobiety, gdyż pani Czerska rzuciła się ku Magdzie. – Na miły Bóg! – wołał szeptem, chociaż nikogo nie było przynajmniej w promieniu pół kilometra. – Na miły Bóg, uspokójcie się!... – To straszne! – Jestem zupełnie spokojna, mój zacny mężu – odpowiedziała Magda. – To twoja kochanka... – Magduś!... – ...to twoja kochanka zachowuje się dość nieetycznie. Aż dziwię się, że przy twojej pasji dobrego tonu nie nauczyłeś jej odpowiedniej formułki towarzyskiej na podobną okazję. Podnieś pani płaszcz! Nie zapominaj się, mój zacny mężu. Jak to mówisz?... Że prawdziwy gentelmen w każdej okoliczności. Ksawery rzeczywiście nie opuszczając cugli, pochylił się do leżącego na ziemi płaszcza, lecz pani Mira z wściekłością podniosła płaszcz sama. – Magduś – błagalnie zawołał Ksawery. – No, po co to wszystko... No trudno, stało się... – Ależ ja nie robię ci żadnych wymówek. Proszę bardzo. Bądź łaskaw nie przeszkadzać sobie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że zakłóciłam państwu sielankę... Do widzenia!... Do widzenia!... Skinęła dwa razy głową i nie oglądając się zawróciła w stronę Wysokich Progów. W głowie jej szumiało, a serce tłukło się nieprzytomnie w piersiach. Była półprzytomna. Całą siłę woli skupiała, by iść prosto z podniesioną głową. Szła tak dobrych pięć minut, gdy usłyszała za sobą tętent. Ksawery dopędził ją, zeskoczył z konia i przez chwilę szedł obok w milczeniu. I Magda nie odzywała się. Zdążyła już opanować się. Wprawdzie jeszcze teraz z przyjemnością spoliczkowałaby tę nędzną kreaturę, ale postanowiła za wszelką cenę nie wychodzić z obranej roli i postępować rozsądnie. – Wiem – zaczął Ksawery – że byłem nieuczciwy! Tak... Przyznaję się, niepotrzebnie ukrywałem przed tobą, że zaglądam do Borychówki... Niepotrzebnie tam zaglądałem w ogóle, ale zapewniam cię, że zdarzało się to rzadko, bardzo rzadko, a poza tym nie zdradziłem cię ani razu... – Kłamiesz – odpowiedziała spokojnie. Ksawery zrobił szybki krok, by ją wyprzedzić, zatrzymał się i zrobił uroczystą minę: – Więc daję ci na to słowo honoru! – Kłamiesz – powtórzyła Magda, idąc dalej i nie patrząc nań wcale. Świetnie znała tę jego sztuczkę i ten ton: ilekroć kłamał w rzeczach ważniejszych, stale się nim posługiwał. – Nie wierzysz mi? – zapytał gorzko. – Przestań grać komedię – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ach! Więc ja gram? – zaśmiał się tragicznie. Umilkł, a po dłuższej chwili powiedział: – Jesteś niesprawiedliwa. Więc, przypuśćmy, że rzeczywiście popełniłem w stosunku do ciebie... podłość, ale... – Och, podłość to zbyt mocne słowo, mój drogi. Ciebie nawet w złym nie stać na nic wielkiego. Po prostu, zrobiłeś świństwo, świństwo... – No dobrze, ale przecież wiesz, że ciebie tylko, jedną ciebie kocham!... Przecież nie potrafisz temu zaprzeczyć! Popełniłem błąd, przyznaję. Lecz chcę odpokutować. Wierz mi, Magduś, że mam wprost potrzebę ekspiacji. Pragnę dać ci dowód, że każdą pokutę z twojej ręki przyjmę. Zrobił pauzę i zakończył: – Jeżeli tego zażądasz... palnę sobie w łeb. Magda spojrzała nań obojętnie: – Pokutę?... Owszem. Wydaje mi się, że najodpowiedniejszą pokutą dla ciebie będzie... – Przyjmę każdą. – ...będzie obowiązek codziennego bywania nadal u tej pani. – Chyba żartujesz?... – żachnął się. – Dlaczego? – Więcej tam moja noga nie postanie. Daję ci na to... – Tylko bez honoru, proszę cię. – Więc przysięgam ci. – Niepotrzebnie. Zapewniam cię, mój drogi, że to mi wcale nie przeszkadza. Używaj na zdrowie... – Ach – wybuchnął – nie wiedziałem, że tyle złości siedzi w tobie, że potrafisz być tak bezwzględna dla człowieka, który cię ubóstwia. Doszli właśnie do parkanu otaczającego park i Magda, odsunąwszy zbutwiałą deskę, weszła do środka. Ksawery prowadząc konia, musiał okrążyć park, gdyż z tej strony furtki nie było. Nim znalazła się przed pałacem, Ksawery zdążył już dojechać i oddać konia. Czekał na nią przed drzwiami. Minę miał ponurą i skruszoną. – Nie zechcesz ze mną pomówić? – zapytał. Potrząsnęła głową: – Zaoszczędź mi tego. Zresztą nie mamy nic do mówienia. – A... a... co zamierzasz zrobić? – Ja?... – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – A cóż zdaniem twoim powinnam zrobić? Chwycił jej ręce i zaczął całować. Nie broniła mu, miała dłonie bezwładne, obojętne. Ksawery szeptał: – Przebacz mi, przebacz, jedyna, najdroższa!... Całym życiem nie odpłacę ci się za to, ale przebacz... Ja wiem, że nie zasłużyłem na to, ale przebacz... Słuchała tego, jak pustych dźwięków. Widziała, że Ksawery mówi szczerze, że ma najlepsze chęci, ale – nic to już jej nie obchodziło. Ogarnęła okiem gazon, grabową aleję, pałac i odpowiedziała drewnianym głosem: – Dobrze. Przebaczam. Chciał ją objąć w nagłym porywie radości i wzruszenia, ale ona spokojnie odsunęła jego ręce: – Muszę iść zrobić rachunki, przepraszam cię. I zostawiła go samego przed drzwiami. Ksawery na cały szereg dni zmienił się nie do poznania. Czuł się winnym wobec Magdy i wszelkimi sposobami starał się odzyskać jej uczucie. Rozumiał, że przebaczyła mu nie z serca, ale z przekonania. Irytowało go to, lecz zły humor spędzał na całe otoczenie, zaś wobec Magdy był milszy i serdeczniejszy, niż nawet w pierwszych tygodniach po ślubie. Nie zaniedbał niczego, by się jej przypodobać. Wstawał znowu sam do obroków, pilnował osobiście dostawy, doprowadził do porządku książki gospodarskie, a jeżeli wyjeżdżał z domu, to tylko do urzędu skarbowego, lub do starostwa, i po powrocie zdawał szczegółowe sprawozdanie, powołując się na świadectwo stangreta, by Magda mogła mieć pewność, że nie tylko w Borychówce nie był, lecz i w ogóle nie zaglądał nigdzie, gdzie by Mirę mógł spotkać. W Wysokich Progach, gdzie nikt o niedawnym zajściu nie wiedział, zachowanie się Ksawerego wzbudzało ogólne zdziwienie. Natomiast Magda nadal przyjmowała wszystko obojętnie. Stała się milcząca i oschła, w stosunku do służby wymagająca jeszcze bardziej i jeszcze bardziej apodyktyczna. W tym okresie cała władza bezapelacyjnie przeszła w jej ręce. Już nawet pani Aldona nie ośmielała się wydawać żadnych dyspozycji i jeżeli sama chciała dokądś pojechać, wysyłała służącego do pani dziedziczki czy i które konie może kazać zaprząc. W razie uchybienia tej władzy Magda z całym naciskiem umiała podkreślić jej prawa, a Ksawery, który nigdy o władzę nie był zazdrosny, teraz, pragnąc przypodobać się żonie, umyślnie przy każdej sposobności zaznaczał, że najwyższą instancją jest Magda. Tak układały się stosunki, gdy do Wysokich Progów na kilkudniowy pobyt zjechała panna Klementyna z Radzieńca. Dzięki bystrości swej i spostrzegawczości szybko zorientowała się w sytuacji i niemal od razu zajęła wobec Magdy najżyczliwsze stanowisko. Lekceważąc siostrę, jej męża uważając za maniaka, a Ksawerego za półgłówka, nie ukrywała swego uznania dla Magdy. Przeprowadziła iście inspektorski przegląd gospodarstwa, a chociaż oczywiście wiele znalazła usterek i braków, nie żałowała i pochwał. Ujęta tym Magda, patrzyła w pannę Klementynę, jak na wzór do naśladowania, a że już przedtem szerokie w tym kierunku żywiła ambicje, łatwo przejęła się poglądami panny Klementyny na rolę kobiety ziemianki: oszczędność, laboratoryjny porządek, handlowa kalkulacja, reprezentacyjność umiarkowana, dyscyplina bezwzględna. Tylko w takiej atmosferze mogą być kultywowane czyste obyczaje i ład moralny, i stare cnoty szlacheckie. – Zwłaszcza teraz – mówiła panna Klementyna – gdy ma pani zostać matką, dać życie nowemu dziedzicowi starego nazwiska, należy uprzątnąć tutejsze życie z wszelkich śmieci. Naturalnie, póki żyje moja siostra i jej nieszczęśliwy mąż, nie będzie to możliwe w stu procentach. W każdym razie trzeba w miarę możliwości odgrodzić ich w ich rezerwacie i uniemożliwić jakikolwiek wpływ na dziecko. Magda przyznawała pannie Klementynie zupełną rację, a bolał ją tylko lekceważący stosunek ciotki do Ksawerego. Oceniała go sama bardzo nisko, żywiła do niego głęboki i nie dający się usunąć żal, a jednak pragnęła za wszelką cenę, by Ksawery w oczach innych ludzi nie uchodził za snoba, ani za głupca. Przyznawała mu też głośno wszystkie te zalety, które bezprzecznie i dla wszystkich oczywiście posiadał. Nie mówiła tylko jednego: że dla niej nie przedstawiały już one żadnej wartości. Traktowała go uprzejmie, dość chłodno, ale życzliwie. Usiłowała nawet wzbudzić w sobie wdzięczność za jego dobrą wolę, chociaż wiedziała, że jest ona wynikiem nie tyle skruchy, ile nieumiejętności znoszenia zimnej atmosfery w domu. Pomimo pozorów męskości charakteru, był słaby i miękki. Gdy doszło między nimi znowu, któregoś dnia po wyjeździe panny Klementyny, do rozmowy na ten, wciąż wiszący w powietrzu temat, nawet rozpłakał się. Było to tak. Wczesnym rankiem Magda na dziedzińcu folwarcznym przyłapała jakiegoś obcego wyrostka, który na jej widok zaczął rejterować. Wobec tego jednemu z ludzi kazała go dopędzić i, pomimo wykrętów, wydobyła odeń list, który miał wręczyć dziedzicowi, koniecznie do rąk własnych. List był z Borychówki. Magda znalazła Ksawerego w kuźni i wywoławszy go, podała mu list. – Przyniósł chłopiec z Borychówki – powiedziała bez żadnej intonacji. Ksawery zaczerwienił się i cofnął ręce za siebie. – Nie chcę go. – Cóż za dziecinada – wzruszyła ramionami. Weź. – Nie chcę. Spal, wyrzuć, przeczytaj; zrób, co chcesz. Ja w ogóle tego listu nie wezmę do ręki. Magda spojrzała nań uważnie i powiedziała podstępnie: – Czemu właśnie tego listu nie chcesz, skoro inne z tejże Borychówki odbierasz, a nawet na nie odpisujesz? Był to tylko domysł, ale Ksawery nie połapał się i żarliwie zaprzeczył: – Nieprawda! Nie odpisałem na żaden! – Ale otrzymałeś i czytałeś. Nie róbże wyjątku. Ksawery wziął list, zawahał się chwilę i nagłym ruchem przedarł go na połowę. Rozejrzał się, jakby szukając miejsca, gdzie by wyrzucić i schował do kieszeni. – Niepotrzebnie przedarłeś – obojętnie zauważyła Magda – będziesz musiał składać kartki do czytania. – Ach, więc myślisz, że dlatego?... Wyjął i podarł na drobne strzępy. – Posłuchaj no Wery – powiedziała Magda. – Jest między nami pewne nieporozumienie. Tobie się zdaje, że ja mam coś przeciw twoim stosunkom z panią Czerską. Bardzo się mylisz. Owszem. Uważam, żeś powinien nie zapomnieć o niej. Kilkuletnie uczucia mają swoje prawa. A poza tym, rozumiem, że przebywanie ze mną może cię nudzić. Ja nawet gimnazjum nie skończyłam, zaś pani Mira jest kobietą wykształconą, doktorem filozofii. To też dużo znaczy. – Nie drwij ze mnie – przerwał wzburzonym głosem – czy znajdujesz specjalną rozkosz w znęcaniu się nade mną? Ja ze skóry wyłażę, żeby ci było najlepiej... Doktor filozofii?... Czy mnie potrzebne czyjeś wykształcenie!? Otóż, powiem ci, że odwrotnie. Ona zamęczała mnie zawsze swoją mądrością. Sto tysięcy razy wolę ciebie! Milion!... – Doprawdy, niezasłużony zaszczyt. – Niezasłużona przede wszystkim ironia – powiedział drżącym głosem. W oczach miał łzy. – Masz rację – powiedziała łagodnie – przepraszam cię za mój ton. To go rozczuliło. Stali za węgłem obory gdzie nikt ich nie mógł widzieć i Ksawery rozpłakał się na dobre: – Ty nawet nie wiesz, jak ja cierpię – mówił, ocierając oczy chusteczką – nawet nie przypuszczasz... No cóż, nie będę cię okłamywał... Rzeczywiście, bywałem w Borychówce i ciągnęło mnie tam... Czy ja wiem może przyzwyczajenie, może po prostu chęć rozerwania się... Ona, widzisz, zna mnie od dawna, i całą okolicę, i wie, że interesuję się tym, co gdzie słychać, kto się z kim żeni, czy rozwodzi, czy ma romans... Ja nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić, bo my nigdy o tych rzeczach nie rozmawiamy ze sobą. Ty ich nie lubisz, nie obchodzą cię. Tylko mnie źle nie zrozum... Przecież jej cała wiedza tylko mnie męczy, ale ona... Przysięgam ci, że jej nie kochałem nigdy... Magda niewiele z tych wyznań zrozumiała. Wyłowiła z nich tylko jeden zarzut pod swoim adresem: nie umie zaciekawić się plotkami towarzyskimi. Zastanawiała się nad tym długo, przypominała sobie różne rozmowy, wizyty w sąsiedztwie i przyjazdy gości. Rzeczywiście, nudziła się prawie zawsze, gdyż głównym tematem rozmów, tematem, przy którym od razu ożywiał się nastrój Ksawerego i wszystkich, przy którym nawet pan Michał nie szukał pretekstu ucieczki do swojej pracowni, były plotki towarzyskie. Przynajmniej Magda tak to nazywała. Nigdy nie umiała przejąć się ani zainteresować faktem, że ktoś się żeni, wydaje córkę, lub rozwodzi, że tak, a nie inaczej przeprowadza działy majątkowe, że tak się nazywała jego babka z domu, że taki miała posag czyjaś żona, że tak idą koligacje i pokrewieństwa. Nazwiska i nazwy majątków nic jej nie mówiły. Nie znała tych ludzi, a wiedząc, że i nikt z osób, tak szczegółowo zajmujących się ich sprawami, też osobiście ich nie zna, wprost pojąć nie mogła, dlaczego z takim namaszczeniem, z taką zawziętością i erudycją rozprawiają o obcych sobie ludziach. Najważniejsze sprawy podatków, ustaw rolnych, ba, wojny i kataklizmy, jak i najbliższe kwestie rodzinne – wszystko to schodziło w kąt wobec tego, że jakaś panna Szementówna z Toroczewicz na Wołyniu wychodziła za jakiegoś Misia Stolyhwę z Bieraczyc w Poznańskiem, chociaż nikt z obecnych na oczy ich nie widział. Mieszkańcy i goście Wysokich Progów wprost pasjonowali się tymi sprawami i mówili o nich tak, jakby najbliżej ich dotyczyły. Zdawało się, że na pamięć każdy i każda wyliczyć mogą wszystkie nazwiska ziemiańskie i wszystkie majątki w całej Polsce, oraz wszelkie pokrewieństwa i koligacje. Dla Magdy był to chaos nazwisk i informacji obcych, obojętnych, drażniących już tym, że się nie mogła w nich zorientować, podczas gdy dla nich wszystkich samo czyjeś imię wystarczyło, jako powód do ogólnego śmiechu, czy oburzenia, lub też do długich sporów. Podczas podobnych rozmów Magda czuła się najbardziej obco. Co więcej, zdawało się jej, że umyślnie ten temat wybierano, by dać jej odczuć, że ona w tym środowisku znalazła się przypadkowo i niepotrzebnie. Toteż kilkakrotnie próbowała okazać zainteresowanie i pytała o to lub owo, lecz potem czuła niesmak i niechęć do samej siebie. Ich wszystkich zaś zdawało się irytować to, że Magdzie nie imponują. W tonie Ksawerego często wyławiała nutki zniecierpliwienia, gdy przerywała mu jakieś wywody o koligacjach. Nigdy jednak nie okazał jej tego zbyt wyraźnie. W ogóle swoją delikatnością wynagradzał w znacznej mierze inne cechy. Spadły pierwsze dość późne, ale za to obfite śniegi. Za radą lekarza Magda miała wyjechać na kilka dni do Warszawy. Przy sposobności zamierzała załatwić szereg spraw i interesów, a przede wszystkim doprowadzić do końca pertraktacje dotyczące sprzedaży Karczówki. Ksawery w tym celu przygotował dla niej plenipotencję. Nie zdziwiła się, że wolał zostać w Wysokich Progach, a na pożegnanie powiedziała mu: – Trochę odpoczniesz od mojego towarzystwa. – Jak możesz tak mówić! – zawołał ze zbyt skwapliwym oburzeniem. – No, dobrze, dobrze. Baw się wesoło. – Jeżeli chcesz, to będę ci towarzyszył – zaofiarował się natychmiast. – Nie, dziękuję ci, do widzenia. – Do widzenia, jedyna. W Warszawie od czasu swego zamążpójścia Magda bywała rzadko. Codzienne zajęcia nie pozwalały na zbyt częste wyjazdy, ani na zbyt długi pobyt poza domem. Teraz postanowiła spędzić w stolicy przynajmniej tydzień. Przede wszystkim odwiedziła znanego ginekologa, który orzekł, że wszystko zapowiada się normalnie, potem widziała się z dyrektorem Stęposzem. Na szczęście Bank Wschodni zdecydował się ostatecznie na kupno Karczówki. Rozmowy z adwokatami, wizyty u rejenta i różne formalności pochłonęły kilka dni. Potem dopiero Magda odpoczęła i zaczęła załatwiać zakupy. Postanowiła też odwiedzić dawnych znajomych ze "Złotej Maski". Wszyscy oni byli rozproszeni. Teatry rewiowe albo przestały istnieć, albo zeszły na psy. Większość kolegów znalazła przytułek w pomniejszych teatrach dramatycznych, niektórzy wyjechali do różnych miast. Siostry Stelli otworzyły własną szkołę baletową w tym lokalu, w którym niegdyś uczyła się Magda u pani Iwony. Bończę też tam spotkała, gdyż wykładał u sióstr Stelli historię tańca. Nawet nie przypuszczała, by spotkanie to mogła przyjąć tak obojętnie. Gdy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, powiedziała spokojnie: – Mój Boże, to takie dawne czasy... Sądzę, że wygodniej nam będzie, nam obojgu, mówić do siebie na pan i pani. Rozmowa z Bończą i jeszcze z kilkoma kolegami teatralnymi jeszcze głębiej przekonała Magdę, że nic ją z tym światkiem nie łączy. Ten rozdział przeszłości minął, nie zostawiając najmniejszej niteczki, która by z nią Magdę łączyła. Jadąc do Warszawy, tłumiła myśl odwiedzenia ojca i siostry. Nie miałoby to żadnego sensu. Przede wszystkim wiedzieli o niej wszystko, lub prawie wszystko przez Biesiadowskiego. Gotowi by przypuszczać, że przypomniała sobie o nich tylko po to, by pochwalić się, by zadrzeć nosa i pokazać tym, co jej się wyrzekli, że przecież sama zaszła wyżej, niż mogli marzyć, tym, co ją odepchnęli, jako zwichniętą, zaimponować teraz swoim jaśnie państwem. A Magda bynajmniej tego nie chciała. Nie chciała wystąpić przed ojcem z miną wyższości, nie chciała go ani upokorzyć, ani zmusić do wyrażenia żalu, że tak źle z nią postąpił. Jednak im dłużej siedziała w Warszawie, tym lepiej zdawała sobie sprawę, że po to tylko tu siedzi, by zdecydować się na wizytę u ojca. Wciąż silniejsza ogarniała ją tęsknota, aż pewnego wieczoru, podniósłszy wysoko kołnierz swego futra, weszła do tak dobrze znanej bramy. Nic się tu nie zmieniło. Tak samo mętna żarówka opleciona drutem sterczała nad wejściem na schody, tak samo na schodach było brudno i ciemno. Nawet drewniane stopnie między drugim i trzecim piętrem trzeszczały i chwiały się tak samo. Zadzwoniła. W przedpokoju usłyszała szybkie męskie nieznajome kroki. Drzwi uchyliły się i dopiero po głosie go poznała, był to pan Kamionka, mąż Adeli. – Kto? Do kogo?... – zapytał, natężając wzrok. – Dobry wieczór, panie Edmundzie. Nie poznaje mnie pan? Kamionka cofnął się: – Panna Magdalena... Pani Magdalena – poprawił się. Proszę... Przepraszam bardzo... Weszła za nim. Był w marynarce, bez kołnierzyka i krawata. Na ich miejscu świeciła się złocona główka spinki. Utył bardzo, przez prawy policzek biegła szeroka różowa blizna. – Przepraszam bardzo – jąkał się. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się... – Dobry wieczór – podała mu rękę. – Moje uszanowanie – pocałował z rozmachem i szastnął nogą. – Ojca nie ma? – Nie ma proszę pani... Ale pewno niedługo wróci. – A Adela? – Adela jeszcze w jatce. Proszę bardzo... Proszę... Weszła do pokoju. I tu nic się nie zmieniło, tylko abażur na lampie był nowy. Kamionka odsunął krzesło, wytarł je dłonią i podał Magdzie. Pomału odzyskiwał swobodę: – Prędzej bym się nagłej śmierci spodziewał... Jak pragnę Boga... Taka niespodzianka. – Jakże, zdrowi wszyscy? – zapytała. – A zdrowi. Dziękuję. Pani też wygląda, można powiedzieć, jak się należy. – A, jak się powodzi?... Kamionka skrzywił się: – Ciężkie czasy. Ludzie poszczą, nabożniejsi się porobili. – Jak to? – nie zrozumiała żartu. – A no, mniej mięsa konsumują. Kryzys. Opchnie jeden z drugim byle co. Lepsze gatunki wcale nie idą. – Tak... To ojciec musi martwić się – westchnęła. Przyglądała się Kamionce. Zmienił się bardzo. Co się z tego ładnego chłopca zrobiło. Utył, rozrósł się, oczy mu tłuszczem zapłynęły i ruszał się teraz jakoś niezdarnie. Nagle w sąsiednim pokoju rozległ się płacz dziecka. – Co to? – zerwała się Magda. – Aaa – zaśmiał się. – To przychówek. Znaczy się niby moja córeczka. – Córeczka? Co pan mówi. Można zobaczyć? W dawnym panieńskim pokoiku Magdy stały teraz dwa ogromne jesionowe łóżka, a w nogach zielony wózek dziecinny. – Boże! – zawołała Magda, pochylając się nad czerwoną małą twarzyczką, wynurzającą się z białej, obszytej koronkami poduszki. – Zofia jej na imię – objaśnił Kamionka. – Jakie cudne maleństwo. Ileż ono ma? – Ano za tydzień akurat wypadnie cztery miesiące, jak Adela porodziła. Magda przyglądała się dziecku i łzy napływały jej do oczu. – Czy poród był lekki? – zapytała. – Było tam trochę strachu, ale szczęśliwie się skończyło. Adelka już na czwarty dzień poszła do sklepu. – Tak prędko? – Trzeba pilnować interesu. – Wyobrażam sobie jak musicie oboje być szczęśliwi. Takie cudne maleństwo. Kamionka zaśmiał się: – Dziecko, jak dziecko, a my owszem. Nie narzekamy sobie. Żeby nie to, że Adelka... – Może chora? – Nie tam, zdrowa. Tylko, że jej zupełnie, proszę pani, w głowie się przewróciło. – Pod jakim względem? – Całkiem bez żadnego względu. Wciąż jej się zdaje, że ja nic innego nie robię, tylko za kobitami latam. Ani mnie to w głowie, a ona wciąż tylko podejrzewa i beczy niewiadomo czego. Magda spojrzała nań uważnie: – Aha – powiedziała tylko. – A jak pragnę Boga – uderzył się w piersi. – Wcale się takimi rzeczami nie zajmuję. I do kogo mam chodzić?... Do takiej Kowalszczanki?... Prosta dziwka jest, bez żadnej ogłady... Babska zazdrość tylko. Wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się krótko. – Był czas – zaczął znowu. – Był czas, że była taka jedna, za którą bym i w ogień skoczył... Ale nawet na mnie spojrzeć nie chciała... I pewno. Nie ja byłem dla niej... Wlepił w Magdę swoje źrenice, które po dawnemu wydały się jej straszne. – Chodźmy – powiedziała. – Zaczekam na ojca i na Adelę. Usiedli w pierwszym pokoju przy stole i Kamionka westchnął: – A pani Magdalena to wciąż piękniejsza... Ech... Pani to umiała sobie życie urządzić. Co my, proste ludzie. W wejściowych drzwiach zgrzytnął klucz. – O, jest Adela – powiedział obojętnie i krzyknął: – Adelka, a chodź ino! Gościa mamy... – Pan Kwiatkowski?.. – zawołała zasapanym głosem Adela. – A to dobrze. Tylko buty ze śniegu obtrząsnę. – Chodź ino, chodź, nie Kwiatkowski. Drzwi uchyliły się i Adela w nich skamieniała: – Jezus, Maria! – wyszeptała – Magda! Rzuciły się sobie w objęcia i obie zaczęły płakać. Od Adeli czuć było mdłym zapachem jatki i pieluszkami. Schudła i postarzała bardzo. Wyglądała tak staro, jak matka, kiedy umierała. Czy ja też tak zbrzydnę po porodzie? – przebiegło przez głowę Magdy. Tymczasem Adela zdjęła palto i, usiadłszy tuż przy siostrze, przyglądała się jej z rozczuleniem, zachwytem i podziwem. Długo nie mogła zdobyć się na żadne pytanie. – Jakże ci, Magduś – wykrztusiła wreszcie. – Jesteś szczęśliwa? – Owszem – odpowiedziała Magda z bladym uśmiechem. – To chwała Bogu, chwała Bogu... Ślicznie wyglądasz, ślicznie. – Tak sobie... – A widziałaś moją kruszynkę? – Widziałam, pan Edmund mi pokazywał. Jest rozkoszna. Adela pomimo to pobiegła do drugiego pokoju i wróciła z wózkiem. Czerwona twarzyczka niemowlęcia skrzywiła się w płaczu. – Światło w oczy bije. Po co taskasz bachora – ostro odezwał się Kamionka. Na schodach rozległo się donośne chrząkanie i wszyscy przycichli. – Zabieraj bachora – półgłosem zakomenderował Kamionka. Adela pośpiesznie wypchnęła z pokoju wózek, a Magda wstała. Niewypowiedziane wzruszenie zacisnęło jej gardło. I niepokój: Jak ją ojciec powita?... Co powie?... Nie umiała tego bliżej sobie określić, ale w swojej obecności wyczuwała coś nieodpowiedniego... Może niepotrzebnie ubrała się w to drogie futro?... Niepotrzebnie się uperfumowała... Ojciec perfum nie lubi. A może należało go w ogóle o swoim przyjściu uprzedzić... Znajdzie ją tu już w komitywie z Adelą i Edmundem, i z tymi sprzętami, i z tym domem, w którym nie chciał jej mieć nawet wtedy, gdy już była znaną aktorką... Teraz wprawdzie to całkiem coś innego. Na palcu nosi obrączkę, ma zostać matką, jest żoną wielkiego pana... – Tak, tak tamto pierwsze trzeba podkreślić, lecz broń Boże, nie zranić jego ambicji... Niech mu nawet do głowy nie przyjdzie, że wynosi się ponad niego... Pan Nieczaj otworzył drzwi, zrobił krok naprzód i zatrzymał się. Jego ogromna czerwona twarz nie zmieniła się zupełnie. Tak samo była poważna, jakby gniewna, nabrzmiała, zdawałoby się tryskająca nadmiarem krwi. Ale ramiona nieco się pochyliły, brzuch wyrósł i zarysował się ociężale, a na głowie i wąsach przybyło siwych włosów. Widok Magdy zdziwił go i w pierwszej chwili to jedno dostrzegła w jego małych bystrych oczach. Zbliżyła się doń i powiedziała: – Tatku, to ja... Zrobił ruch, jakby się chciał cofnąć, lecz ona chwyciła jego rękę i zaczęła pokrywać gorącymi pocałunkami. – Tatku... tatku – powtarzała, nie mogąc zahamować łez. – Magda – powiedział cicho. – Ja, tatku. Nie gniewaj się na mnie, że przyszłam... Adela i jej mąż na palcach wycofali się do swego pokoju i przymknęli za sobą drzwi. – Przyjechałam na kilka dni i musiałam tatkę zobaczyć – mówiła Magda, wciąż nie puszczając ręki ojca. Boże! Ileż dałaby teraz za to, by ją pogładził po głowie, by chociaż dłoń na jej ramieniu położył... Ale pan Nieczaj stał nieruchomo. – Widzisz – odezwał się po chwili. – Powiadasz, że musiałaś... Zawsze tak. Tylko o sobie myślisz. Nie zastosowałaś się, że zakazałem ci, że dla mnie może za ciężko patrzeć na rodzoną córkę, co wyparła się i ojca, i domu... – Tatku... – No, trudno! Taka twoja natura. Nie wdałaś się w rodziców... Westchnął, uwolnił rękę z rąk córki i ciężko usiadł przy stole. Zapanowało długie milczenie. Magda otarła łzy i zapytała: – Tatko wie, że wyszłam za mąż?... – Wiem – skinął głową. – A teraz spodziewam się dziecka – dodała z odcieniem dumy. Była pewna, że w oczach ojca to ją jeszcze bardziej zrehabilituje, niż małżeństwo. Ale pan Nieczaj podniósł brwi: – Niby czyjego dziecka? – Jak to czyjego, no, mojego! – zdziwiła się. Potrząsnął głową: – Nie. To nie będzie twoje dziecko, choćbyś je w największym bólu rodziła. To będzie ich dziecko. – Jak to ich? – Ich, tych panów, tych arystokratów. Ty im tylko wysługę robisz. Głupia jesteś, to tego nie rozumiesz, ale jak to dziecko podrośnie to sama zobaczysz. Wstydzić się będzie przed swoimi, że jego matka to rzeźnicka córka. Wtedy dowiesz się, czyje to dziecko... Zniżył głos i dodał: – Taka dla ciebie będzie kara, żeś się tej jatki wstydziła i ojca rzeźnika. – Co też tatuś mówi, ja się wcale nie wstydziłam... Ogarnęło ją przerażenie, że ojciec może mieć rację, że to maleństwo, noszone teraz pod sercem, kiedyś może się jej wyprzeć, wstydzić, może znienawidzieć. – Tak, Magda – ciągnął pan Nieczaj – na świecie nic nie ginie. Chrząknął i umilkł, a po chwili zapytał: – No, i jakże ci tam? Chciała przekonać i ojca, i siebie, że wszelkie obawy są bezpodstawne: – O, bardzo dobrze – zaczęła mówić żywo. – Bardzo. Jestem szczęśliwa. Mój mąż mnie kocha, jest dla mnie dobry. Jego rodzice też. Krewni tak samo. Wszyscy. Dbają o mnie... Ufają. Przecież ja tam wszystkim rządzę. Pracuję bardzo dużo, ale za to oni są mi wdzięczni... – Tak – przerwał pan Nieczaj. – To oni. A ty?... – Ja? – zaniepokoiła się Magda. – No, tak, czy ty jesteś wśród nich szczęśliwa? Magda przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała jak najbardziej przekonywująco: – Pewno, że jestem szczęśliwa. – Ha, daj ci Boże – mruknął pan Nieczaj. – Czemuż nie mam być szczęśliwa?... Każda byłaby szczęśliwa. Co ja byłam?... Biedna dziewczyna, aktoreczka. A teraz jestem panią dużego majątku. Wielką panią. Czyż to nie szczęście?... Ojciec nie przytaknął, a jego mina wyrażała powątpiewanie. Czyżby w swoim uporze nie rozumiał, że zrobiła wielką karierę, o jakiej córka zwykłego rzeźnika nawet marzyć nie mogła?... Postanowiła przekonać go za wszelką cenę: – Mieszkamy w ogromnym pałacu. W całej Warszawie nie ma takiego. A w środku urządzenie, jak w Zamku. Dywany, wspaniałe meble, samego srebra jest na sześćdziesiąt osób! Różni goście, to wszystko obywatele, dyrektorzy, nawet ministrowie. A obora, prawie dwieście krów. Stajnia siedemdziesiąt koni. I to wszystko moje. Tak, moje, bo to Ksawerego, a on mi pełną plenipotencję dał. Mogę tatkowi pokazać. Mam to przy sobie... Sięgnęła do torebki, lecz pan Nieczaj powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki: – Po co, nie trzeba. – A męża takiego też nie każdej uda się zdobyć. Wysoki, przystojny, młody i pan z panów. O, niech tatko zobaczy fotografię. No, niechże tatko zobaczy... Pan Nieczaj niechętnie wziął zdjęcie i przyglądał się mu z niezadowoloną miną. – Owszem – powiedział po chwili. – Niczego sobie. – Więc, widzi tatko, że takie szczęście to nie każdej się trafi... Pilnie spoglądała w oczy ojcu, lecz nie mogła z nich wyczytać, czy w duchu przyznał jej rację. – No, tak – odezwał się po dłuższym milczeniu. Wszystko, co mówisz, wygląda bardzo pięknie... Bardzo pięknie... Ja też nie ganię cię, żeś wyszła za mąż. Owszem, to nawet lepiej, ale na świecie długo już żyję, niejedną rzecz widziałem, nie nad jedną swoje zastanowienie miałem... I tak wiem, że obcy to zawsze obcy. Choćbyś ze skóry, człowieku wyłaził, to i tak swoim między nimi się nie staniesz. A co do tych pałaców i wspaniałości... Pewno... Ale sercu ludzkiemu nie to drogie, co drogie, a to, co swoje. Mówisz, że wielcy panowie. Ja tam całe życie byłem prostakiem, do wielkich państwa nie pchałem się, bo i oni mnie nie chcieliby i ja bym ich nie chciał. A nie chciałbym dlatego, że mnie nie pieniądze imponują, ani że tam ktoś umie chodzić i parlefransować. Byle łachudra to potrafi. I psa w cyrku na tylnych albo i na przednich łapach biegać nauczą. Nie to ma znaczenie, ale to jaki jest człowiek. Choćby i najbardziej nosa zadzierał, to mnie nie oszuka. Znam ja ich. Nie ma już tych panów, co dawniej... Choć i dawniej też... Pieniądze puszczali, żadnej wiary nie mieli, po knajpach i dansingach ich pełno, a później bruki szlifują. Co człowiek do rąk gazetę weźmie, to za każdym razem czyta: a tu takiego hrabiego wsadzili do więzienia, a tu drugiego... A jakby i ta reszta swoje pieniądze potraciła, to też by się zabrała i do cudzych, i za kraty. Bo Boga w sercu nie mają, ani też samego postanowienia w sobie. O! Ale co ja ci będę gadał. I tak nie zrozumiesz. Machnął ręką i dodał: – Miałaś uczciwego człowieka. Chciał się żenić, poszłaś inną drogą. Jak sobie posłałaś, tak się wyśpisz. No, a teraz już czasu więcej nie mam. Tak już pożegnaj się i idź z Bogiem. Magda próbowała jeszcze przeciągnąć rozmowę. Pytała o zdrowie ojca, o interesy, o krewnych i znajomych, ale pan Nieczaj odpowiadał niechętnie, zdawkowo, a w końcu wyjął swój gruby notes i poślinił ołówek. Trzeba było iść. Pocałowała ojca w rękę, weszła na chwilę do siostry i szwagra, którzy nawet nie mieli odwagi jej odprowadzić. Już była na schodach o piętro niżej, gdy usłyszała, że na górze drzwi się otwierają. Stanęła. – Magda! – rozległ się niski, przyciszony głos pana Nieczaja. – Jestem – odezwała się. – A słuchaj no – jakby się wahał, zatrzymał się ojciec. Gdyby ci tam już bardzo źle było... To możesz wrócić. Kąt w mieszkaniu się znajdzie i co do gęby włożyć, a pracy w jatce zawsze jest dość... – Tatku wybuchnęła płaczem – tatku... Wzruszenie nie pozwalało jej mówić. Zawróciła, biegła na górę, chcąc rzucić mu się do nóg, ale pan Nieczaj groźnie zamachał rękami: – Idź już, idź! Nie ma po co... Idź – i czym prędzej cofnął się do mieszkania, zamykając drzwi. Oparła się o poręcz schodów i długo zalewała się łzami. W piersiach aż skowyczało z miłości do tego surowego, nieszczęśliwego ojca, do tego tyrana... Jakże dobrze wiedziała, co za walkę musiał on przeprowadzić ze swym sumieniem, ze swą despotyczną naturą, by zdobyć się na takie poświęcenie, by dać przemówić temu odepchniętemu, zbolałemu sercu, gdzie zapiekła się krzywda, gdzie, jak nieznośna drzazga, tkwiła szorstka i cierpka, ale jedyna miłość dla niej, dla złej, niewdzięcznej córki... Tak... Zerwać się i biec do niego! Upaść do kolan, mocno przycisnąć jego grubą rękę. I tak już zostać z nim na zawsze, do śmierci, powiedzieć mu, wyszlochać, że kłamała, że wszędzie jest nieszczęście i pustynia, iż wszyscy są dalecy i obcy, tylko on i to małe mieszkanko, jak jedyna wyspa na wrogim, cudzym świecie, to wciąż jej własne, najbliższe, najdroższe... Boże! Ileż odczułaby ulgi, jaką cichą i wielką radością krzyczałoby w niej serce! Jak błogo, jak słodko odetchnęłaby... Więc nie uwierzył jej, jego kochane oczy musiały przeniknąć ją na wskroś. Poznał jej cierpienia i smutek... – Tatku – zanosiła się łkaniem – tatku... I im większe ogarniało ją rozczulenie, tym bliżej była decyzji: wrócić, zaraz, natychmiast. Ani obejrzeć się za siebie! Co ją łączy, co wiąże z tamtymi? Z Ksawerym? Przecież nic. Nawet nie dziecko, bo i to zechcą jej odebrać. Gdy przyjdzie na świat, będzie już należało do nich, a później wstydzić się będzie matki, wyprze się jej... Nie! Musi je zachować dla siebie, tylko dla siebie... Nie da go nikomu! Oplotła ręce wokół siebie i z jakąś rozpaczliwą czułością łagodnie przycisnęła dłonie. Na dole rozległy się czyjeś kroki i głosy. Jacyś ludzie wchodzili na górę. Szybko otarła twarz, poprawiła kapelusz i zaczęła schodzić. Każdy stopień oddalał ją, zdawało się, o setki mil od małego, ubogiego mieszkanka. A jednak nie zatrzymała się. Po głowie tłukły się myśli, niby biedne, wystraszone ptactwo, więc co, oszukiwała samą siebie? Grała przed samą sobą komedię? Nie, nie! Niczego w życiu szczerzej nie pragnęła, niż powrotu. Ale pchało ją coś, czego nie rozumiała, wobec czego była bezsilna. Nie bała się szarego życia, nie odczuwała wstrętu do pracy w jatce, nawet tych dawnych, prostych ludzi umiałaby może polubić. Ależ czyż można wyrwać z siebie to, co przez długie lata nawarstwiło się w duszy? Przecież od dziewczęcych urojeń, poprzez tysięczne wysiłki, walkę i cierpienia szła ku osiągnięciu tego, co uważała za jedyne szczęście. Zawiodła się, ale cofnąć się już nie umiała. Jeszcze jedno piętro. Minęła dwoje ludzi, jeszcze jedna kondygnacja schodów i była już w bramie, na ulicy. Od Wisły dął silny, mroźny wiatr. – Nie mogę, nie mogę – szeptała w miękkie futro kołnierza – niech się dzieje, co chce... Nie mogę. Wsiadła do pierwszej spotkanej dorożki, w hotelu prędko spakowała walizki. O dziewiątej odchodził pociąg. Zdążyła jeszcze na czas. Wagon drgnął, przed oknami z wolna zaczęły przesuwać się latarnie, koła zastukotały na zwrotnicach. Warszawa w migotaniu drobnych światełek znikała na horyzoncie. Kategoria:Wysokie Progi